


Road Trip

by HPFanGirl99



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanGirl99/pseuds/HPFanGirl99
Summary: Deathstroke and Deadshot meet up at the Iceberg Lounge to discuss a business proposition. The Batfamily believes that they are using code to privately speak... but are they really?





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Mara’s It's All in the Tone, which is fucking hilarious. I initially had a similar layout of “Speaking in code” Actual meaning. However, I thought it would be funnier to have them speaking normally, but everyone thinks they’re speaking in code. Could you imagine, Deadshot and Deathstroke going on a road trip?
> 
> I was also inspired by the following I found on Tumblr by just-shower-thoughts: We’re not supposed to pick up hitchhikers because they may be serial killers. However, serial killers often pick up and kill hitchhikers. Therefore, has a serial killer ever picked up another serial killer and did they become best friends? #road trip rom com #their hands brush while reaching for the gun
> 
> To make it easier, they’ll be referred to by their first names: Slade=Deathstroke and Floyd=Deadshot. Their villain names are way too similar to make for easy reading.

[Link to Fanart](https://hpfangirl99.tumblr.com/post/185121503905/road-trip)

Jason sighed into his bottle of beer, bored out of his mind. One of the Bat informants had told them that something big was going to go down at the Iceberg Lounge tonight. Hence, he had been sitting in a remote corner with his weapons and some recording technology for the last 3 hours. Bruce owed him _big_ time.

By the time another half an hour crawled by, Jason had reached the limits of his patience. It was 2 o’clock in the fucking morning, and he could’ve done a million things in the time he had waited here. Just as he was about to finish off his beer and get the hell out of dodge, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Jason glanced up from his phone, which he had solidly been on for the last hour, to see Deathstroke stalk into the building in full costume. He drained his beer and motioned for the waitress to bring him another. Finally, something interesting. What the hell was Slade Wilson doing in Gotham?

Jason warily watched as Slade made his way over to the bar, before grunting out “Bottle of your best scotch.” Jason felt a faint surge of amusement when Penguin immediately scurried to a back room, before coming back out after a few. Slade grabbed the bottle and ignored the offered glass, before heading over to a table.

To Jason’s relief, Slade chose a table somewhat near him, which fortunately gave him a perfect view of him. A mini bug had been attached to his uniform, and he switched it on to start transmitting video and audio to the Batcomputer. Almost immediately, his phone started getting blown up. He shot off a quick text to call off the cavalry and to wait and see what would happen.

Slade pulled his cloth mask up to his nose, so his mouth was visible before he took a slug straight from the bottle. After 5 minutes of waiting, the temperature in the room suddenly dropped a few degrees. Jason glanced up from his phone to see Deadshot casually saunter into the building in full costume. It has been... years? Yeah, he was pretty sure Floyd Lawton hadn’t been seen in Gotham for at least a couple of years.

He watched as Floyd made his way over to the bar. “Hey, Oswald. I’ll take a bottle of your best rum.” Floyd’s voice was cheerier than he remembered, which could only mean nothing but trouble.

Penguin went to his back room, before coming out a few moments later. Floyd took the offered glass and bottle, before sitting down at the table across from Slade. He also pulled his cloth mask up to his nose, before pouring out some of the alcohol into the cup and throwing it back

Shit. Deadshot and Deathstroke being in the same town was bad, but them meeting up? People were going to _die_.

Floyd poured out another serving and took a sip, before giving Slade a curious look. “So, you had a ‘business proposition’ that would be worth my time?”

Oh boy, two of the deadliest mercenaries were thinking of teaming up. Very, very bad, Jason thought nervously to himself.

Slade took another sip. “Remember when we went on that road trip together a few years ago?”

Jason easily realized they were talking in code. So, what had they done together a couple of years ago? He felt his heart nearly stop when Dick instantly replied back to him.

The War of Jokes and Riddles. Deadshot and Deathstroke had fought against each other for 5 days, killing 62 people. They had nicknamed the event the Battle of Snipers. Of course, the anniversary for that was about a week or two away. This was the last thing they needed right now, for two of the deadliest mercenaries to pick a fight with each other again.

He was so focused on his phone that he almost missed Floyd’s next statement. “That was an... _interesting_ experience.” Of course, they’d had fun competing against each other. Unfortunately, Floyd wasn’t outright rejecting the proposition yet.

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve been feeling rather nostalgic lately.” Jason could make out a challenging gleam in Slade’s eye. It was obvious that Slade was in the mood to see how they’ve both improved skill wise.

Floyd lightly shrugged after a moment of contemplation. “Sure, why not?” Shit, Floyd had directly accepted the challenge.

“This time, we can prepare in advance.” Oh boy, this wasn’t good.

“Last time, Zoe crashed the trip.” The fuck? It took Jason a moment to realize they were probably referring to Batman stopping them after the 5th day.

Slade grimaced ever so slightly. “I don’t blame her, but it was a bit frustrating.” Gee, after killing 62 people they were upset at being stopped. Pity.

Floyd pursed his lips as he tapped his chin. “What if you were to grab Rose and have her entertain Zoe?” Jason felt all the blood drain out of his face at the realization that they had to mean an Arkham breakout. That would certainly keep Batman and Co. busy and out of their hair.

Slade immediately shook his head. “Rose has been a bit unstable lately. Besides, we run the risk of them teaming up.” Thank god, they weren’t going to stage an Arkham breakout. After all, the other villains would probably want to join in on the fun.

“Well, what about Joey? I know Zoe wants to meet some heroes but considering who her father is...” In other words, get Batman away on Justice League business. If they could get at least a couple of the former/current Titans away as well, it would make things even easier, Jason thought.

“That could work. I’m sure Joey would _love_ for me to be in his debt.” Aka tons of villains would jump at the chance to have Deathstroke the Terminator owe them a favor. But who would be bold enough to go up against the Justice League?

Floyd sighed in resignation. “Don’t forget to give him my thanks as well.” Having Deadshot owe them a favor also? Even better.

Slade nodded his head, looking pleased by the admission. “You know how you got to ride shotgun? I want to do it this time.” Dick’s response came back almost instantaneously, Floyd had blown up a building, killing 28 people.

Floyd looked _way_ too amused at the request. “No problem. Should we get any special snacks or entertainment?” Jason hoped they would just stick to their normal weapons and equipment, anything to make the upcoming bloodbath less deadly.

“There’s no need to go all out and spend lots of money. We can get the same stuff as last time.” Good, they weren’t going to use any special stuff.

Floyd shrugged ever so slightly. “I’ll get the car.” Jason couldn’t for the life of him figure out what they meant by that. The only thing he could think of was they were actually going to get a car to enhance the ruse.

“See if you could get a colorful convertible, having the wind flow through your hair enhances the experience.” In other words, the flashier the car, the more attention that would be drawn to it.

Jason warily watched as identical smirks curled Floyd’s and Slade’s faces.

Slade took another slug of alcohol, before suddenly grabbing the front of Floyd’s uniform. Jason and the rest of the building tensed up, expecting a fight to break out. “Poach one of my contracts again and I’ll gut you,” he hissed out furiously.

Floyd immediately grabbed the front of Slade’s uniform. “Steal one of my jobs again and I’ll put a bullet through your brain,” he snapped out angrily.

They both glared at each other before their lips crashed together. It took every ounce of Jason’s self-control to prevent his jaw from dropping. It was easy to see that the kiss was hard and brutal, just like the two mercenaries, Jason wryly thought. Eventually, they broke for air, both of their lips and teeth stained with blood.

Immediately, his phone started getting blown up by a shocked Batfamily, causing Jason to resist an eye roll. Had they never seen two men kiss before?

“So, your place or my place?” Slade drawled once they had both seemed to have managed to catch their breaths.

Floyd threw back the remainder of the drink in his cup. “Your place. Last time we did mine.”

Alright, so this wasn’t the first time they’d done this. Jason assumed them having sex was the only thing that had kept them from killing each other years ago. He’d always had wondered how they both had managed to remain in the same line of work without sniping each other out.

They both stood up and grabbed their bottles before lazily strolling out. “Hope you can keep up with me, old man. Need to make a pitstop to get some Viagra?” Jason had to bite back a snort of laughter; he had heard enough from Dick “King of TMI” Grayson to know full well that Slade didn’t need anything to help him out.

“Ah, but with age comes experience. That’s why I top.” Ok, Jason did _not_ need to know that particular tidbit. Although, at this point, he really shouldn’t be surprised by what went on tonight.

They bared their teeth at each other before exiting the Iceberg Lounge.

Jason stayed for another half hour to make it appear like he wasn’t eavesdropping, before casually leaving to get back to the Batcave. They had preparations to make, in order to prevent another Battle of Snipers from occurring.

A week later the Batfamily was staring at the Justice League monitor in shock. There were multiple grainy images and videos of Deathstroke and Deadshot in a convertible car.

“Oh my god, they weren’t speaking in code,” Jason muttered eventually.

The rest of the League looked at them in confusion. “What do you mean?” Clark warily asked.

“Oracle, please pull up the video footage,” Bruce said into his phone.

“Coming your way,” Barbara immediately responded, before the video footage appeared on the screen.

The rest of the League watched with varying degrees of shock, horror, and confusion. “What... what did you think they were talking about?” Diana hesitantly got out once she regained the ability to talk.

“During the Joker’s and the Riddler’s war for control over Gotham a few years ago, Deadshot and Deathstroke got into a sniper battle. They killed 62 people over a 5-day period before I managed to stop them. The anniversary of the battle was about a week after their meeting.” Bruce calmly got out, unaffected by end of the recording. He _had_ watched the video dozens of times trying to figure out more clues from it.

“It’s fucking bizarre, I’ve never seen anything like this in all the years I’ve been a hero.” Hal shook his head, looking bewildered. “They’ve been traveling cross country robbing banks and gas stations. Considering what they normally do, this is rather petty crimes.”

Everyone exchanged looks, before steeling themselves for the upcoming battle. It would be very difficult to bring down the world’s greatest mercenary and the world’s greatest marksman; but not impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t figure out the best way to write a scene where Slade and Floyd went on a road trip, so I’m just ending it here. I might continue this if I suddenly get inspiration. Until then, enjoy this picture as an apology for leaving this on a cliffhanger.
> 
> My mind wouldn’t leave me alone until I drew Slade and Floyd going on a road trip. I’m a shitty drawer, and I don’t have the proper tools to make a computer drawing. Therefore, I created this in Photoshop using only the pen tool and my Bluetooth mouse. My computer isn’t a touch screen and I didn’t trust myself with paper and pen. Yeah, I already know I’m insane. I did a shitload of tracing stock images to help get the outline.
> 
> This took me about 24 fucking hours to draw mainly over the course of 3 days. I pretty much worked nonstop on it except to eat and to sleep the moment I got out of my final exam. I also recolored it multiple times until I was somewhat satisfied.  
> About a ¼ of the time was spend drawing the goddamn arms, and I’m still somewhat unhappy with Deadshot’s arms. Well, considering I suck at drawing I’m pretty impressed with how it turned out.


End file.
